New Tomorrow
by saturn567
Summary: joint fanfiction, what if Martin went with Samantha to Kenosha, and what if something else happened on the way back?
1. Chapter 1

New Tomorrow

Author's note: This is a joint story myself (saturn567) and  
Withoutatracelover996

Setting: After Emily, Samantha's sister went missing, Martin and  
Samantha are boarding a plane on their return from Kenosha.

Her past is what she had wanted to hide from him during the time they  
were together a few years earlier. She had hidden it away because of  
the crime she had committed to save her sister. Emily had been  
molested when they were kids and one night, something just snapped. At  
twelve years old, killing the man seemed to be the best option.  
Samantha knew she could have pled self defense or been able to  
maintain a clean record since she was just protecting her sister.  
However she too had been scared that night. They had buried him  
together. She sometimes had dreams that she was being buried alive  
herself.

However she could never reveal the past to anyone. She didn't want  
to be judged more than she was. Therefore she never let anyone get too  
close. Martin was one of the few people who almost broke down her  
walls. But she put a dead stop to it following the months after her  
kidnapping.

She snapped out of her reverie as the car came to a stop.

" Sam, we're at the airport," Martin whispered.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her  
small suitcase not realizing that Martin had offered to carry it for  
her.

" Sam, I'm sure things will be ok with Internal Affairs. All you need  
to do is stay calm and give a detailed report of what happened then  
and now," he stated.

She nodded firmly before turning her head to the flight times.  
Something was eating on her nerves and it wasn't just her sister's  
case.

Something else was definitely wrong somewhere.

Unfortunately they would find out soon that Samantha having to relive  
her past would not be the only difficult situation they would be  
dealing with.

- Saturn567


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 was written by my coauthor Withoutatracelover996

.net/s/6159811/1/

New Tomorrow Chapter 3

Unknown to Samantha and Martin their lives would shortly change yet again. Having a missing sister and recovering from a drug addiction would not be the only big issues these two would have between them.

As Samantha slept, two men in the back of the plane were making a plan.

"This is it Simon. You do understand there is no turning back after this? I am going to sneak into the luggage compartment and get the guns," he hissed.

Simon grabbed his partner's arm and whispered," Are you sure no one here is a cop or anything?"

The other man who people called Big Mac, turned and glared at him.

" Stupid there is nothing they could on this plane, cop or anyone else. We have to be smart and shoot anyone that tries to fight us," he replied.

Big Mac left to go to the luggage compartment. Simon turned and took a deep breath . Would their plan work? They just wanted this plane for their own use. He did feel uncomfortable about threatening so many lives at once. However maybe it would blow over and his life could be set after this was over. He needed the money for his family.

Meanwhile Samantha stirred from her slumber. Her hand accidently slapped Martin. He sat upright with the shock and he glared at her as she opened her eyes.

"What was that for Sam?," he snapped.

" Sorry Martin. I didn't realize," she retorted.

She started to get up, he rolled his eyes and quickly stood aside.

" I guess you can have the window seat. I am just going to head over to the bathroom," she stated.

She started walking back towards the bathroom. Martin sat down again and the flight attendant noticed he was alone so she headed over to talk to him.

Saturn567


	3. Chapter 5

Author's Note Please be sure to check out Withoutatracelover996's thread for New Tomorrow's even chapters.(link for chapter 4 .net/s/6159811/3/New_Tomorrow) Hope you enjoy the following chapter.

New Tomorrow

Chapter 5

While Martin was still chatting with Amanda, Samantha decided to get eye shades and cover her eyes. She wishes she had ear plugs too. She could not stand the way Amanda was flirting with Martin.

She just about to snooze off when, she heard a big thump. She quickly took off the shades to see Martin frozen in a leaning position in his seat and two men staring him down. A few inches below Martin's hand lay the now limp body of Amanda the flirty flight attendant.

At first she didn't know why Martin was frozen in place but then she peered over his shoulder gasped. There was a gun aimed at his neck.

It seemed like eternity before the commotion finally started.

"Please don't kill me!" a few people stammered.

The larger man raised his gun towards the ceiling and shot a few bullets.

"Shut up everyone! We won't hurt you as long as you don't get in our way!" We want you all to stay put. If anyone makes a move while I go up front, you will be dead meat!"

He turned to the thinner man that had Martin at gun point.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Shoot anyone who tries to make a move!" he ordered before heading up to the cockpit.

Samantha began to mutter a prayer. She did not want to relive the situation she went through in the bookstore four years earlier. Martin couldn't afford to get shot again. He may not make it this time and even if he did he could get addicted to drugs again.

"This is so not happening!" she thought to herself.

Her prayers for the time being seemed to be answered as the man removed the gun from Martin's shoulder and started to walk back and forth in menacing manner.

She leaned back in her seat and sighed.

She turned to Martin.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

He nodded as he tried to restore his normal breathing pattern. He leaned down and checked on Amanda.

"Not sure about her. She has a pulse but she took a pretty bad fall," he stated.

She nodded solemnly. She didn't like Amanda but she was a human being and she could never wish anything bad on her if she had no tiffs with her.

As the man passed them again, they both realized they needed to contact someone from the office to notify the FTA. They needed to form a plan.

"We need to do something soon Martin. I just have a feeling things will get worse from here," Samantha muttered.

"Yeah so do you want to do it? I can cover you while you do it," Martin whispered.

They locked eyes and she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes it's better if I try," she whispered.

Martin shifted to cover her a bit and she took out her cell phone and started to type.

Suddenly a moment later, everyone in their cabin froze again with fear yet again. Gun shots were heard up from the cockpit.

Would they all go down in this plane to an untimely death?

Saturn567


	4. Chapter 7

New Tomorrow

.net/s/6159811/4/New_Tomorrow for chapter six by**Withoutatracelover996**

Chapter 7

Martin cringed. This man knew who he was. He wanted to turn around and give him a dirty look but the bodies of both the pilot and his copilot were nearby. If he moved away from the pilot's seat they could all go down and perish within the next few moments. He had to be the hero.

" Stay put for now. If anyone on the outside contacts you, let them know to give your father a call. We will negotiate only with him. If he wants you, the squeeze along with the rest of the passengers alive, he has to agree to our demands," Big Mac stated.

Martin sighed. He was trying to remain composed.

" Who should I say the message is from?,"

The larger man leered forward pressing the gun to Martin's temple.

" I'll drop you all off once he gives us the ten million and a helicopter. Between tell them the message is from Big Mac. He'll know who I am," he hissed before withdrawing the gun from Martin's temple and retreating to the back of the plane.

The radio crackled to life.

" Hello this is Carl Henderson from the FTA. May I ask who is flying the plane?," he inquired.

" Mr. Henderson, this Martin Fitzgerald. I work for the FBI. The hijackers shot the pilot and his co-pilot. I am flying the plane. One of the hijackers, his name is Big Mac he wants to only speak to Victor Fitzgerald about his demands," Martin stated.

Henderson and Martin went back and forth for a few minutes. Martin told him everything that had transpired so far. Henderson promised to get Victor online soon.

Just as Martin was disconnected, Big Mac appeared with his gun and Samantha in tow.

" She is a feisty one Martin. I can only wonder why you like her so much," Big Mac scoffed.

Martin wanted to smile if weren't for the dangerous situation they were in right now.

Big Mac pushed Samantha into the copilot's seat.

" Now you'll fly this plane where I want you to. If you try anything she'll be the next victim," he hissed.

Martin and Samantha exchanged glances.

They didn't know if they would see another tomorrow. There were regrets in their minds. Would they ever get to make things right?

Big Mac nudged Martin to break the trance.

" Stop the mushiness. Keep your eyes on the skyline. Once your father calls in we'll discuss the dealings. If he acts in a timely manner you two might just make it out alive," Big Mac declared.

While Big Mac kept his gun trained on Samantha while they waited.

Samantha looked over at Martin. His knuckles were white due to the tension from his mind and body. She wanted to reach out and grasp his hand in hers. However now was not the time. She started to pray in her mind. She just wanted a new tomorrow and she wanted to tell him how she regretted letting him walk away from her two years earlier.

Saturn567


	5. Chapter 9

New Tomorrow

Please check out chapter eight written by my co-author Withoutatracelover996 .net/s/6159811/5/New_Tomorrow

Chapter Nine- A Mother's Good Intentions

Victor was distraught. How would he save a flight full of people along with two federal agents? One of the agents was his only son. Henderson had relayed just moments before that Martin did not have enough fuel to get to Germany no matter how much time was left before the drop.

Also he didn't have the money. He was semi- retired and an investment had fallen through. What could he do now?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find his wife of over forty years, Elizabeth Marie Fitzgerald. She had an expression that was firm but looking into her eyes, he knew she was scared as much as he was.

"Who did you get to spill the beans this time dear?" he asked.

Elizabeth always could sense when her husband was hiding something. When it came to their only son, she was always very efficient.

"Tell me darling what are the demands?. We have got to try no matter how difficult these scoundrels make it," she declared.

"Liz they want ten million dollars in Germany by 6is. You know we don't have that kind of money," he stated gravely.

Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hand on his.

"Victor Henry Fitzgerald never underestimate the love of a mother for her child. I have some savings put aside for Martin's children. So far he hasn't had any so we will use it to save his life, "she declared.

Victor looked at her astonished.

"Where did you get the money?" he exclaimed.

"I made some wiser investments dear. Anyway fill me in, when and how do these goons want the money?"

Victor froze.

"Honey but Martin doesn't have enough fuel to get to Germany," Victor stammered.

Elizabeth stared back at her husband appalled.

"MARTIN IS FLYING THE PLANE?" she exclaimed.

_Meanwhile in the plane..._

Martin sighed.

" I am the only one who can fly this plane right now Sam. He won't kill me now unless he wants to die too."

Samantha nodded numbly.

" He can kill me or any of the other passengers to force to keep going. We need to make him understand. There is no way we'll make to Germany. We'll end up with graves somewhere in the middle of Atlantic Ocean."

Martin turned away from her and looked straight ahead.

"Let's pray it doesn't get down to that,"

Moments later they heard footsteps pounding back up towards them. The two some took some deep breaths. It was time to face the music.

" What is our ETA Martin?," Big Mac snickered.

Martin took a deep breath. Samantha spoke up first.

" We don't have enough fuel to get to Germany," she spoke as firmly as possible.

Big Mac growled and stuck his gun to her temple.

Martin stiffened in his seat.

" Big Mac she isn't lying. We don't have enough fuel to get to Germany. Please pick another place. You'll get your money either way," Martin said trying to get him to put the gun down.

Suddenly Samantha winked at him in his peripheral vision and then she slumped forward. Big Mac withdrew his gun.

He tried to wake her up but she didn't budge.

" Does your girl have a heart condition?," Big Mac scoffed.

" She got shot once. She hasn't been right since," Martin replied.

Big Mac growled and muttered," Find a place for us to land then. Then get Victor back on the radio. I better be getting my money."

A few moments after Big Mac walked away, Martin hissed," Sam wake up,"

She opened one eye and smiled at him.

"I got his gun," she retorted.

Saturn567


	6. Chapter 11 Game Over?

New Tomorrow

Please check out chapter ten by my co-author - Withoutatracelover996

.net/s/6159811/6/New_Tomorrow

Chapter Eleven- Game Over?

When the commotion was over, Simon was on the ground. Samantha went over to see if he had a pulse. He had a very weak one.

Big Mac had been grazed in the arm trying to get the gun away from Samantha the last second. Martin looked over at Samantha.

" He may not make it. Why don't you go fly the plane and get us back to New York? I think some of the passengers and me can deal with this guy here," Samantha hissed indicating Big Mac.

Martin nodded with understanding.

" I will radio in that we are going to head back into the city."

Martin turned to go back up to cockpit. He took it off auto pilot and radioed the status to Carl Henderson. Soon he was connected to his parents who were delighted to hear the news.

Meanwhile Samantha and some of the passengers tied up Big Mac and smacked him around until they reached New York City. Simon was critical condition when they landed. He was rushed to the hospital. If he made it through, he would spend the rest of his life in a federal prison. Big Mac would likely be sent to highly secured facility for the fact he had masterminded the plan.

The other passengers were debriefed and were able to head into the airport first. Martin and Samantha had to stick around and wait for the CSIs arrived to process the plane. It seemed like eons before they exited the plane together only to be greeted by Victor Fitzgerald and Elizabeth Marie Fitzgerald. Samantha was taken aback. Victor had never approved her because of her history with Jack. However she knew that had been a blunder on her part. She really did love Martin. It was because of who he was and how he always fought for what was right that neither of them got shot today.

" I am so glad you both are all right!," Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging them one by one.

Samantha exchanged a smile with Martin over his mother's shoulder.

Even Victor offered his hand to her.

" Agent Spade, I heard what happened. What you did saved a lot of lives. I have the great honor if you would accept someday my apologies for rushing my judgment of you," he stated.

She nodded with a bright smile as she shook his hand.

Martin hugged his father. He couldn't wipe off the grin on his face. There was going to be a new tomorrow for them all. The best part is, he may have the love of his life with him to enjoy it.

The next day the foursome were to meet for lunch. Martin offered to pick up Samantha.

He knocked on her door.

She opened the door looking freshly showered and flustered. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled her towards her room.

"Martin I need your help. I have no idea what to wear. Are we going someplace fancy. I have no idea if this will look right," she said referring to her blue dress that was knee length.

He gazed at her in wonderment.

She realized he wasn't talking and turned back to face him.

"What's wrong? You look so lost," she muttered.

"I just can't believe we are having lunch with my parents. I am so happy to be..,"

She shut him up with a kiss.

"Now do you believe it?," she inquired.

"Yeah I do!," he replied as he leaned over to kiss her back.

She pushed him back as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Now Martin I really did like doing that but we have to leave soon. I still need you to pick a dress for me," she insisted.

He peered at the dress.

" Blue is just fine. Get dressed, I'll go watch t.v until you finish up," he stated.

She gave him a quick peck then ushered him towards the couch.

Sometime later she emerged from her bedroom, ready to go.

He stood up and offered his arm.

" You look beautiful Sam," he whispered into her ear.

She blushed slightly feeling his breath on her neck.

"So shall we leave Mr. Fitzgerald?," she inquired.

" I thought you would never ask Ms. Spade," he replied.

They walked out into the cool spring day, together and happy that their relationship had gotten their new tomorrow. They had realized the value of how one day could change everything.

The End

Saturn567

We hope you liked this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read this story.


End file.
